Satellite broadcast communication systems, such as direct broadcast satellite (DBS) and satellite radio systems, typically are designed to transfer information primarily in one direction. For example, entertainment and news programming, program schedule information, and the like are normally transferred from a satellite uplink center through a satellite to a receiver, such as a satellite set-top box, located at a business or residential location.
At times, however, information generated in the satellite receiver must be relayed from the satellite receiver to some portion of the satellite broadcast communication system. For example, many satellite set-top box units allow a subscriber to order pay-per-view (PPV) events, such as major sporting events, music concerts, popular motion pictures, and the like, by way of a remote control unit accessing a control menu provided by the set-top box through a connected television set. Such information is often transferred through a terrestrial telephone connection between the set-top box and a back-end processing system configured to receive and process such information. In the case of a PPV order, the processing system then causes the communication system to download the requested programming (if prerecorded) or stream the programming (if presented live) to the receiver unit. The processing system also causes a charge for the requested event to be added to the subscriber's bill.
In the case of a receiver being located at a residence, the phone connection employed to transfer the information from the receiver to the processing system is typically the primary phone connection for the residence. Thus, the receiver does not stay connected at all times to the processing system, as such a permanent coupling would prevent the phone connection from being utilized for normal telephone communication and other uses. Instead, the receiver unit is normally configured to store the information temporarily, and then periodically connect by way of the phone connection to the processing system to transfer the stored information. The receiver normally makes such connections at times when the telephone connection is not likely to be employed for normal use, such as at noon during the week (when the subscriber is likely to be at work and, hence, not at home) or at midnight (when the residents are expected to be asleep).
Some subscribers may prefer that the connection between the receiver and the processing system be made at times other than those determined by the receiver. For example, the subscriber's use patterns involving the available phone connection may conflict with the connection times employed by the receiver. In another situation, the terms of a subscriber's phone service plan may allow for less expensive calls during times not being utilized by the receiver. Moreover, the use patterns and phone plan terms may change over a period of weeks or months.